As The Last Light Drains
by zhakeena
Summary: (Based On The Manwha) Skurai is dying. Sara watches and weeps. SaraSkurai... Muahahah.


**As the Last Light Drains  
**Written by: zhakeena  
Disclaimer: Ragnarök the manwha is created by Myung Jin Lee. The author of this fanfiction included some parts of Freya's song, "As the Last Light Drains (Valkyrie)" into the fic. The author of this story owns nothing but a weird, twisted, sick idea… that she hopes would catch on.

* * *

"He's… dead…"

Sara Irine's voice echoed throughout the room.

She stared blankly at the scene that was shown by her spy-runes. Over and over again, she watched as his face contort from an evil smile that meant to kill somebody else… to a more distorted, disturbed one.

The tip of Vision tore through his abdomen. He glared angrily at the Rune Knight who had struck the fatal blow… before the sword finished him off.

Sara bowed her head, her face contorting into a horrible expression. "Skurai… is dead…" she growled slowly. Her fingers crushed the rune card that slowly turned to useless ash as she used her magic to incinerate it.

'He was supposed to be immortal… that cursed sword of his should have made him immortal… what the hell happened?!' her mind shouted out angrily. With most of her strength, she crushed her fist against the wall. Parts of it crumbled and fell on the ground.

Shaking, she leaned herself against the wall and breathed in an out. _Calm down… _she told herself.

_Convince yourself all you want, Valkyrie… but now you're cursed with eternal unrest. _

"I'm… I'm overreacting…" she said out loud, fighting to make her voice as even sounding as possible.

_Nobody who can hear you would care, anyway. Let yourself lose control. _

She slid against the wall, lowering herself down on the floor. For a moment, Sara shut her eyes tight and blocked out all other sounds from the world.

She just listened to her heart beating wildly against her chest.

_Thump thump.   
__Thump thump.   
__Thump thump. _

She opened her eyes when she felt something fall down her cheeks… tears?

_Hmph__. I'm actually crying…_

_I haven't cried since I ran away from that place… _

At that point, she let her thoughts go wild.

_Why the hell did Skurai die?!   
__Why the hell do I care?_

She stifled a sob.

_Because… I'm insane…   
__I shouldn't have made myself be so… obsessed. _

She froze.

_How did I become so obsessed… over him?   
__All this time… I thought it was just an infatuation…   
__It's an unhealthy obsession…   
__… a very dangerous obsession… _

She growled again.

_All those times I've watched over him… _

Yes… all those times.

She had watched him, using her 'little spies', as Himmelmez had called them.

At first, she was disgusted at the sight of him. He looked insane… the way he smiled, laughed maniacally as he watched Talatsu suck the life out of a living thing…

After some more time… she was intrigued. Sometimes she'd seen him freeze as he killed. A glint of something in his eyes. And it wasn't anything evil…

Loneliness?

Sara knew everything about that word.

But then, that something in his eyes would flicker out, and his mind would be under Talatsu's rule again.

As time went, the spying went… Sara felt herself growing attached to this Prosecutor, Skurai. The more she watched, the more she understood his pain… all that suffering he has to go through every time he kills… and all that for losing his beloved. He gets nothing in return.

_I can see it… feel it clearly… _

Not that she didn't try to stop herself from being attached. On the contrary, countless times she'd convince herself that considering the man more than a potential enemy was insanity on her part. But…

_I've been insane from the start anyway… I'm as much of a murderer as he is… _

But now… her little spy had shown her, clearly, that the murderer has been murdered by that man she called Balder… the one she once helped out.

Her mind snapped back to reality. She found herself in the room again.

She had made up her mind.

She walked out of the room, her destination, Geffen, in mind.

* * *

Skurai felt… nothing.

The light he saw began to fade. He felt no life, whatsoever, around him…

"Maybe because… I'm lifeless… Chaos had done his job well…"

"I wonder where Odin will banish me?... will I go to hell?"

_The frozen ground beneath me   
__To mortal wounds I succumb   
__All of the pain is ending now…_

"At least… this is the only way for me to escape my curse… Death…"

"At least… I'll be in peace now…"

"Just… let me see her one last time…"

"Titania…"

_Send her down to me   
__Grant this final wish   
__May she claim me for her own   
__As the last light drains _

The light was almost gone now…

But… he was surprised when he actually felt something.

He felt her again…

Titania…

Skurai knew that she had smiled upon him.

"Yes, Skurai… I'm here…"

He could have sworn that he was breathing again.

* * *

She found him lying lifelessly in the darkest corner of the massive Geffen Library.

Without further actions or words, she held rune cards in between her fingers and began chanting.

Ethereal light glowed as her spell began taking effect. The same light wrapped itself around the dead man.

"Let Hela break you free of her curse… Resurrection."

A blast of blinding light filled the whole library. It slowly faded after a few seconds.

She looked at the man in anticipation. For a few moments, he didn't move. But then, he gasped as he had the ability to breathe again.

She fell on her knees next to him. Too much power dedicated to using that resurrection spell made her whole arm bleed.

Ignoring her bloodied, hurting hands, she held his head and cradled it on her lap.

She froze as she heard his voice, within gasps of air. "T… Titania…"

Sara just smiled. _I don't care about it anymore… _"Yes, Skurai… I'm here…"

-Sapphire eyes  
Flaxen braids  
She is my last salvation  
As my last light drains-

----

Author's notes: Baaaah! This was harder than the Fenris/Loki one!!! o I know that Sara is a bit out of character… but that is known to happen when a person becomes insane. ' Right?

Gah… well, I thought that "As the Last Light Drains" was a song for somebody like Sara… since it _does _mention a blonde, blue-eyed Valkyrie in it… 0o

I hope you enjoyed this, anyway. ' If you're gonna have to flame me, don't flame me about the pairing. I just thought it was kinda cool… even though you didn't. Hah hah.

__


End file.
